


you and me, in our proverbial tree (it's such a mystery, why you're here)

by perhapsuponatime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapsuponatime/pseuds/perhapsuponatime
Summary: akaashi is infatuated with her, even if he doesn't think he deserves to be.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 13





	you and me, in our proverbial tree (it's such a mystery, why you're here)

akaashi felt like a bad man for the first time in his life.

to be fair, akaashi isn't exactly a saint. being the future second in command of the biggest and most feared mafia group in his city, doesn't exactly leave him with clean hands.

and yet, she still allowed him to hold her.

staring at her, fast asleep on his couch because even after months she still refused to "burden him" and sleep in his bed, akaashi felt like a very bad man. what gave him the right to hold something so beautiful and amazing? she was simply a college student, yet to akaashi she was the entire universe. she was making a career for herself to better the world, to save every animal, plant and person she could from pain. what did akaashi do? he shot people for not meeting deadlines, which he knew they would never meet in the first place. he bullied teens far younger than him for the actions of their parents, knowing they were most likely forced into this life. he came home almost every day with dirty, bloodied hands. 

yet she still held them 

akaashi was infatuated from the moment he laid eyes on her. in a bar, sitting with his friends, he watched as she played the bass. she played so nonchalantly, yet with such precision that akaashi couldn't look away. his infatuation was only strengthened when she later came over to his friend kuroo, telling him to either "ask for my bandmates number like a normal person, or stop fucking staring at her like a creep". 

oh yeah, akaashi was 100%, without a doubt, infatuated with this girl.

he wanted to know everything about her. he wanted to know her favorite color, if she liked painting. he wanted to know if she could play any other instruments, he wanted to know her favorite genre of music. he wanted to know if she had always had such nice hair, if her eyes had always been so enchanting, if her laugh had always been so god damn adorable.

god, he wanted to find out everything about her.

so he did.

after weeks of constantly coming to the bar(and enduring the relentless teasing of his friends), akaashi finally built up the courage to ask her out on a date.

she was everything akaashi dreamed of.

she was smart, quick witted, funny, and just a bit grumpy. her personality only worsened his infatuation with her. knowing everything about her simply wasn't enough anymore, he wanted to know more.

did she believe in hell or heaven? was she raised religious? did she even believe in a god or a higher power or being? what does she think happens after we die? does she want to live again in another life? does she feel as strongly as akaashi? would she chase after him even in another life, the way akaashi believes he'd do for her in a heartbeat?

akaashi was absolutely love sick.

akaashi continued to be amazed by her everyday. akaashi had money, lots of it, yet she never asked for anything(aside from the occasional can of chips from the store below akaashi's apartment). all she asked for was for him to come back to her alive and in one piece.

it broke his heart every time he'd see her cry over him, always because he had gotten hurt out on a job. even if it was an injury smaller, than a paper cut, a few tears never failed to escape her eyes as she scolded him for being too careless(even if she knew akaashi was the most cautious person in his entire department). 

akaashi would take all scolding from her, no matter how long it went on for. even if akaashi was seconds away from burning the entire city down due to the inevitable stress. that came with his job, he'd always allow her to scold him. akaashi, one of the most well respected and feared men in all of his city, would always bow his head, grab her hand and kiss it, and whisper apologies for being too careless, even if he was completely fine.

akaashi would burn his entire city down, and throw himself in the flames along with it for her.

as long as it meant he'd be able to call her his.

so yes, perhaps akaashi was a very bad man. perhaps the devil is saving a chair for akaashi with his name on it right next to him, waiting for his inevitable death.

but akaashi couldn't bring himself to care.

as her eyes fluttered open, long eyelashes brushing against her eyelids, and a sleepy smile overtook her face at the sight of him.

in that moment, akaashi didn't care about anything or anyone. if they weren't her, they were a waste of time.

she had a mafioso wrapped around her finger, a dangerous man willing to kill for her. akaashi was willing to betray his entire family for her. he was willing to leave kuroo and bokuto behind for her.

akaashi knew he was foolish for acknowledging he'd burn all his bridges for her, and yet…

akaashi wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
